


Feelings

by Huntema



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntema/pseuds/Huntema
Summary: Yusuke and Akira fluff fiction? What else can I sayIt's legit just fluff I love them so much





	Feelings

"It's seems like I'm lacking inspiration these days…"  
"Hmm…"  
Akira mumbled, not paying Yusuke any attention as he continue staring at the ice cream selection in the freezer.   
"I reckon you aren't even listening at all. "

Yusuke sighed.   
Akira suddenly rang him up today and asked where he was. Within minutes he was right where Yusuke was. 

His first sentence was,   
"Let's drop by the convenience store. "  
And he dragged him off immediately. 

"Wait here a moment. "  
Akira took two ice cream out and went to the counter.   
He then came back with a plastic bag.   
Soon,the two went out of the store.   
◇  
They then arrive at the place Yusuke was, where he was people watching.   
"Is one of that for the owner? "  
"Of course not. I don't think he want things like this. Here. "

Passing one of the ice cream to Yusuke, Akira started to open his.   
"Sure is hot today…"

Yusuke stared at the popsicle and blanked out for a moment.   
He then smiled and took it.   
"I gratefully accept. Thank you. "

So he was treating me…  
Yusuke thought as he suck on the ice. They were staring at people walking by and both of them barely exchanged any words. 

He thought Akira was weird today. He didn't have much for words and was dragging Yusuke around everywhere. Normally, Yusuke would be the one saying where be would like to go etc etc and Akira will just follow if he feels like it.

He wanted to ask what's going on, but it didn't seem like he would get an answer out of him. 

"Ah…"

The ice started melting and dripping down Yusuke fingers.   
"What a waste…!"  
He frowned and tried to flick it off, but felt disgusted at the sticky feeling. 

"Well today is hotter than usual, I guess the ice melted faster.   
"So, did you got any inspiration yet? "  
"Pardon? "  
"…? We're people watching, right? I thought you'd get some inspiration again just by observing them. "

"Is that why we just stood here? "  
"Yeah, otherwise what for?"  
"I've just assumed you wasn't listening to what I was saying earlier. "

Now it was Akira turn to be surprised.   
"I was listening. There's no way I will miss anything you say. "  
"So, any inspiration yet? "

"That is–"

Yusuke frowned.  
Rather than thinking about inspiration or looking at the people, he was thinking about what's wrong with Akira the whole time. 

"No, not yet. Since coming here I've been thinking about you so I didn't really observe the pedestrians."  
Akira went silent immediately. He was looking at Yusuke with a perplexed look.   
He then sighed and mumbled to himself. 

"Oh right, he's someone like this…"  
"I didn't quite catch that. Did you say something? "

"No, nothing. In any case, where do you think you're able to get motivation? Is staying here fine or should we pay a visit to the Mementos? "

Eating the last part of the ice cream, Yusuke stared at the crowd. 

"I afraid not. I've been people watching for the past few days but nothing comes to mind. If it's alright, I would like to drop by the Mementos. "  
"Alright then. "

◇◆◇◆  
"I apologize…"  
"What for? "  
Passing Yusuke a cup of coffee, Akira sat back down on his bed in the attic. 

The sun was setting and they have just came back from the Mementos. Yusuke wasn't able to get inspired in any sense. Seeing such a let down Yusuke, Akira decided to invite him over for a cup of coffee. 

"I had everyone go to the Mementos and yet-"  
"It's fine. We had to finish some requests anyway. It was just a pity that you weren't able to get inspired out of it though. Also, what is it that you are painting? A forest?"

"How observant of you to notice. I thought I'd get at least some basic practise in at the very least for today. It has after all, been a while since I pick up a paintbrush. "

"Seems like I can at least paint something here…This cafe and being around you is relaxing. "

Again. Akira suddenly became silent.   
It didn't felt awkward so Yusuke just kept quiet as well.

"………You know."  
"Should I call Ann over? "

"Huh? What for? "  
"You've been wanting her as your model since day 1, right? If you see her maybe you might get some inspiration. I don't think she will mind, as long as it's not nude. "  
"Or should I do it? Does looking at me give you any inspiration? "

"That is…"  
Yusuke eyes turned wide in surprised. He didn't thought Ann would be mentioned, and with what Akira followed up with further surprised him. 

Akira, who was slightly leaning backwards on the bed was staring at him. 

His eyes seems to be searching for something within Yusuke.   
He then smiled.   
"Just kid–"

Cling. 

It was the sound of Yusuke putting down the cup of coffee on the table.   
He walked over to Akira. 

"Wha…"

Yusuke stood right in front of him, he then placed both his hands on Akira cheeks.   
"Excuse me, I need to take this off. "  
"Take what off??"  
Yusuke hands started moving and went to the side of his face, he then took Akira glasses off. 

"Nn–Seriously what are you–"  
Yusuke was still staring at Akira face, somehow closer than before. His hands keeps touching parts of Akira face.   
His sight never once left Akira's eyes. He was staring right in them. 

Akira heart was already racing but this time, it skipped a beat. 

A chance. 

With that thought in mind, one of Akira's hand moved. He was about to pull Yusuke closer until–

–Yusuke let out a big smile. Akira froze. 

Yusuke hands firmly cupped itself on Akira cheeks and he laughed. 

"Looking at you does give me ideas! It's a rare sight to see you without your glasses! "  
"…Do you prefer me without glasses? "  
"Hmm? Rather than that, you look charming without your glasses. "  
"…Oh. "  
"Oh, pardon me. It must have been even warmer for you with me standing so close. Your face is all red. "

Yusuke let go, feeling slightly apologetic.   
Maybe it's the setting sun glow causing Akira face to look red, but it sure looks like he's flushed. 

"So…Are you able to draw anything now? "

Akira slowly put on his glasses, trying to calm down. But to no avail, Yusuke was still staring straight at Akira, from top to bottom. 

This made him more embarrassed and flustered. 

"Hmm…I am not sure. But I feel something when I look at you. Maybe it might take some time…But I do feel something. "

"You're still going to keep staring?!"  
Having enough, Akira stood right up. 

"…! Sorry, am I bothering you?"  
"Rather than bother…!"

He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a big sigh. 

"I don't hate it, it's just-"  
"Look, it's getting late maybe you should be getting back soon. Doesn't the dorm has curfews? "

"Now that you mention it, the sun has indeed went down. I suppose I should take my leave now. "

Right after that, Yusuke picked up his stuffs and bid Akira farewell. 

◇◆◇◆The Next Day◆◇◆◇  
"Hey, Yusuke!"

"Hmm…Oh, it's you, Takamaki-san.What's wrong? "

"Hmm, I've been looking for Akira. He disappeared right after the bell rang. I was thinking he might been around the city area so I came over. "

"Shouldn't you look for LeBlanc first? After all he might have gone to the cafe to help out if he left in such a hurry."

As though realizing something, Ann face lights up, and she smiled sheepishly. 

"That made sense, if he was here shopping and walking around, he would have took his time leaving the school. I guess I was thinking about where I was go, haha! "

"But still, it's surprising for Akira not to be with you."  
"…? Why is that?"

"Eh, aren't you two really close? Like super close? He always come and find you after classes too. "

"He comes to find me after classes? "

"Yeah. When we ask him to hang out, most of the time he would say he has plans with you. And he spent a lot of time with us in school already. "

"This is my first time hearing this. "

"What?! Seriously?! He doesn't tell you that? Here, I thought you two know everything about each other! "

"I do think that we are close. However I did not know that Akira would even make time for me. It's quite surprising."

"Don't think, you two are! I can tell Akira really likes you."

Upon hearing that, Yusuke felt slightly embarrassed. Feeling a warm and ticklish feeling in his heart, he smiled. 

"Anyways, I guess if he's not with you I will just text him later. I've been looking around for him long enough. I'm going to get going now. Bye! "

After Ann left, Yusuke felt his phone vibrated.   
Taking it out, he saw the message which Ann wanted to send to Akira. 

It was about a new request on the Phantom Board. 

As Yusuke reached his dorm, he placed his bag down and looked at an empty canvas in his room. 

"…"  
Picking up a brush, he started painting. 

◆◇◆◇The Next Day◆◇◆◇

"Isn't that, Takamaki-san?"  
On his way to Leblanc, Yusuke stopped in his track as he saw Ann talking to Akira at the entrance. 

He couldn't hear them, however Ann was all smiles and has a look of mischief on her face. Whereas Akira looks flustered and irritated. 

"His face…is red. Even though the weather is cooling today?"

Just as Ann was about to leave, she gave Akira a slight smack on the shoulder. Smiling. Akira frowned a bit but returned a smile as well. 

Ba-dump. 

"…?"  
Yusuke placed a hand over his heart. Confused. 

Right after he did that, Akira looked at his direction, their eyes met and Akira eyes widen in surprised. 

Ba-dump. 

Again.   
Yusuke felt his heartbeat behaving weirdly.

Shaking his head, he decided to just walk in the cafe and greet Akira. 

◆◇◆◇  
"Good evening. I hope I am not disturbing anything. "

"Not at all. The cafe is closed for the day anyway. I'm in charge of closing up today. Here. "

Cling.   
Akira placed a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Yusuke was sitting at the counter area, right in front of the barista. 

"The coffee is as delicious as always…"  
"…? Is something the matter? "

Noticing Akira staring at him, he placed down his cup. 

Akira stared at him in silence, he just stood there staring.   
Yusuke, confused, gave a smile. 

Akira looked away immediately afterwards. 

"Oh, so you can stand people staring at you for a long time. I guess I was the weird one for reacting weirdly two days ago. "

That was what he was testing out?   
Yusuke furrowed his brows, troubled. 

"It's because it's you, so I'm comfortable. If someone else does that it would have been awkward. "

"I did not realized I was troubling you. I apologize. "

Untying his apron, Akira came out from behind the counter and sat beside Yusuke. 

"You should really stop saying things like that easily. It's troubling. "

"Oh, sorry. I did not realized. I guess it must has been weird. "

Again. Yusuke heart throbs. This time it slightly hurts. 

"What's with me today…"  
He mumbled to himself as he continues drinking the coffee. 

The silence continued even after he finished the coffee.   
Akira was somehow, drawing circles on the table with his finger. 

"Yesterday, what were you talking about with Ann? I saw the two of you at the city."

"You saw us? It was nothing much, she was looking around for you and happened to spot me. "

"But you two looked really happy chatting though."

"Did we? It was casual talk. She was talking about how close she feels the two of us are. "

Akira suddenly stopped drawing circles. 

"What do you think about it? The two of us being close? "

"I do think so. Thanks to you, I got my inspiration back yesterday and I managed to paint last night. "

"After meeting Ann?"  
"Yes, is there something wrong?"

Akira got up from his seat, he walked to the table, distancing himself away from Yusuke slightly. 

"We aren't close at all, you know? You don't know anything about me at all. "

"Wha…"

It was sudden. He didn't thought Akira would say something like that at all. 

He was upset, but refrained from saying anything else. Akira seems more hurt than he himself was. 

"You have no idea how I look at you, how I feel about you at all. How are we even close? You know nothing. "

"……"

"After hearing what you said about getting inspired from me, the next day, you saw Ann and you were able to paint again? What's with that? "

Akira was getting more upset. He was frowning now, and not looking at Yusuke.

"I feel like an idiot. Thinking so much about each word and your sentence. When you think nothing of it."

He ran his hair through his hand, and let out a big sigh. 

"Sorry. I'm not really in a good mood today. Could you leave?"

Akira got off the table and headed to the counter once again. Trying to finish up the last of his work to keep himself distracted. 

"Then, I would say that you know nothing about me too. Absolutely nothing. "

"…What are you talking ab–"

Yusuke grabbed Akira hand, not looking at him. Instead he was looking steadily on the floor.   
"I meant what I say. If I said I was thinking about you, I was. It's to the extent of I could put my art block aside."

"You have no idea how happy I am just being beside you."

His grip on Akira's hand weaken, however he was still looking at the ground. Just like a current, his feelings came coming out one after another. 

"You did not know that I actually got scared when I saw you with Takamaki-san. You were all red. Even I surprised myself, I didn't thought that I would get jealous easy."  
"Even now, after hearing what you said, I have no idea whether it would be fine for me to hope for something. "

Yusuke let go, frowning. 

He likes Akira.

He has like him for quite a while now. However, he refrained and controlled himself. It would be bad if things becomes awkward between all of them. 

Furthermore, Akira is one of his only few friends. He's nice to everyone.

Yusuke thought that he should not get too ahead of himself over the things Akira says.   
At the very least, he wants to be a special friend to Akira. 

"…………?"  
He's not saying anything? 

Yusuke slowly looked up.   
Their eyes met. 

Akira took a step backwards, clearly surprised. 

"Wait, wait, wait, time out. "  
"Time out?"  
"Yeah, like you know in games they have time out and stuff? Just, give me a moment to, think and stuff–"

It was clear that Akira tried to be calm but his face gave it away. It was clearly red.   
Yusuke, who was frowning in fear earlier, started to feel embarrassed from looking at him too. 

Cute.   
That's the first thing that comes to his mind. 

Before Akira realized what was going on, Yusuke face was right in front of his. He then felt something soft on his lips, and something pulling him.

"Mm–nhn…ha–"

After a while, Yusuke let go of him. 

"That was, sudden."  
"…I apologize, before I realize it I just…Did you hate it? "

Yusuke fidget about slightly, seemingly nervous. Akira looked over and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't. I like it actually. "

"…Oh. "

… … … …

Silence.   
Both of them didn't know what to say. 

"Urm. "

The first to break the silence was Akira. 

"I feel like there's a lot of misunderstanding before so. "

"You like me right? "

"Yes, I do like you. "

"Oh, I see…urgh, how can you be so …without even hesitating. "

Even though he was the one asking, Akira got embarrassed. 

"Akira, what about you? What do you feel about me? "

"I like you a lot, and I mean in the romantic sense. "

"Then–"

Slam.  
The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the cafe.

"Hey, get me a plate of curry, I'm starving."

Futaba calmly walked in and sat right in front of the counter. Beside where Yusuke and Akira is standing. 

"What are the two of you doing? "

"Nothing in particular. "  
"Good evening. "

Yusuke politely greeted Futaba whereas Akira just click his tongue slightly. 

"What's wrong with you? What a way to treat a customer."

"A customer she says…"

"I suppose I should be leaving now, I will leave you two to be busy then."

Yusuke picked up his bag and got ready to leave. 

"Ah wait. Let's have a proper talk tomorrow. "  
"Sure. "

…

As Yusuke left the cafe, his heart was pounding in his chest. When he got back to the dorm, his heartbeat wasn't calming down. Unable to believe it, he kept asking himself whether it was real or was it a dream while covering up the painting he did yesterday. 

Having the subject of his painting staring at him now is not ideal. 

◆◇◆◇

"What are you doing?"

Laying down on the bed and flipping through some manga, Akira gave Yusuke a slight glance. The cafe was closed today and Akira was left with too much free time. 

Yusuke was there, in front of his canvas. 

"You're painting? A new piece of art? "

"Hmm? No, it's from last week. The one I painted after I met Takamaki-san."

Akira got up and placed the manga on the table, he then walked over. 

"…Oh, it's me? I thought you painted Ann. "

"Did I not show it to you before? It's supposed to be a painting of you."

"It doesn't look very complete somehow. My clothes aren't decided yet and my spectacles aren't there. Is it in process? "

"It is, I was deciding what to do for the body, and as for the spectacles…The day before I saw you without spectacles, it left quite an impression on me. "

"Oh?"  
"It was quite…"

"How is it? "  
…Charming…"

Before Yusuke could finish his sentence, Akira took off his specs and was staring straight at Yusuke. 

"Don't suddenly take off your specs to say that. "

He grumbled, slightly embarrassed by Akira teasing. 

"Hahaha, alright, alright. I will leave you to be busy then. It wouldn't be nice if I disturb the artist in making. "

 

Akira got his manga and went back to lazing around on the bed, whereas Yusuke continues sitting in front of the canvas. 

A few minutes passed by and Akira took a glance at Yusuke again.

"What's wrong? You haven't been doing anything. "

"It feels a bit weird to have an Akira behind me and another in front of me. It has such a surreal feeling."

"Furthermore, what should I paint you in? Your school uniform? I would like something more unique, something that represents you more. "

"Somehow, I can't imagine it. "

Yusuke mumbled to himself, truly agonizing over his art block. 

"Do you want to observe me then?"  
"Is that fine? "  
"Yeah, why not? "

Akira placed his manga down again and sat up on the bed, staring at Yusuke.

After staring at each other for a while, Yusuke looked away. 

"Still nothing?"  
"I apologize…I guess I will do some touch up today. "

"You're going to still paint? "  
"Yes…?"

Akira was extending his arm wide open. 

"The real deal is here, you know? "

He then pulled Yusuke in a hug. 

"Maybe if you touch and feel the real deal yourself, you might get something…?"

"…Seriously, you…"  
"How about it?"

The both of them leaned in for a kiss. 

"You can really act like a child sometimes."

As Akira kissed Yusuke's neck, the bed slightly creaked as the fall into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is SHOOK
> 
> Please be nice


End file.
